You Belong With Me
by ShootingStar9728
Summary: Kitty is in love with Dudley…but what happens when she finds out that he's dating her enemy? One-shot Songfic!


**Hello my peps! This is my very first story so please be extra nice! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**_You Belong With Me_  
**

**_By Purple Black Rose_**

It was a normal day at T.U.F.F., all the agents on there computers working, Keswick testing a new invention, the Chief reading his romance novels. As for one the best T.U.F.F. agents, Kitty Katswell, she was sitting at her desk thinking about her crush and partner, Dudley Puppy. She has had a crush on him for a year now and she knew she had to tell him her feelings soon. She was having a fantasy of them getting married, but then Kitty's enemy, Alexandra, came over. Alexandra was a orange cat with white atroud the eyes. She wore a black agent-like dress with boots that went to her knees. She had green eyes and had blond hair that went past her shoulders.

All the boys stared at her with awe as she walked over to Kitty. People called Alexandra 'Alex' for short and boy was Alex nothing but pretty trouble! She smirked when she saw Kitty. "Well well, if it isn't Kitty Dumbwell." Alex said, picking a fight. Kitty snapped out of her fantasy and glared at Alex. "Is your brain not working again because it's 'Katswell' not 'Dumbwell'." Kitty said getting mad. "No I'm pretty sure it's 'Dumbwell', anyway have you heard?" Alex said. Kitty rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "What? Did you run out of nail polish? OMG, it's the end of the world." Alex glared. "No..I have a boyfriend!" She said. "Oh, is it that son of a jerk face Eric?" Kitty asked, referring to the water delivery guy who she onced loved but then found out he was a total jerk. "No, it's Dudley." Kitty's heart broke into a million little pieces when she heard those words. Her love was now dating her enemy. Kitty felt tears form but refused to let them fall, not in front of Alex. "S-since when?" Kitty asked. "Last night, when were walking through the park then he told me he loved me and asked me out and I said yes."

Kitty felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. "I-I..." Kitty could barley speak. Alex seemed to be enjoying Kitty's pain. "It's too late to have him now 'cause now he's _mine_." Alex said walking away.

_H-how could he? He knows I hate her... _Kitty thought

Just to make things worst, Dudley walked in. "Hey Kitty! Guess what?" He asked happily. "What." Kitty said throught her grtted teeth. "Alex is my girlfriend!" He said. Kitty glared at him in response. "Is something wrong?" Kitty put on a fake smile and said, "Oh no, it's perfectly fine to find out that your LOVE IS DATING THAT JERK FACE OF A WITCH ALEX!" Dudley gasped. "Y-you love me..?" Kitty knew Dudley obviously was blind at the moment so she started to sing a song to make her feelings clear.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset,_  
_She's going off about something that you said,_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do,_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night,_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do,_

_But she wears dresses, I wear t-shirts,_  
_She's the chief's assistant and I'm just an agent,_  
_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find,_  
_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time,_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me,_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans,_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself,_  
_Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down,_  
_You say you find I know you better than that,_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers,_

_She's the chief assistant and I'm just an agent,_  
_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find,_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time,_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see? _  
_You belong with me,_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door,_  
_All this time how could you not know that?_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me,_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry,_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams,_  
_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me,_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door,_  
_All this time how could you not know that,_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me,_

_Have you ever thought just maybe,_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._

Through the whole song, Dudley realized who he really belonged with, and that was Kitty. "Now do you really now who belongs with you Dudley?" Kitty asked. Dudley replied with a kiss and Kitty happily kissed back. After two minutes, they stopped for air. "Yeah, you belong with me." Dudley said. Kitty smiled and they hugged. Then Alex saw them. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" She yelled. Dudley turned to her and said, "I've realized that Kitty is my love, not you!" Alex frowned. "Fine! Have fun with Dummy Katswell!" That made Dudley furious. He puppy-punched her out the window. "AHHHHH!" Alex screamed as she fell. Then Dudley and Kitty looked at eachother. "Where we we?" Kitty asked. "I remember." Dudley said. Then the couple kissed.

* * *

**Well, how was my first fanfic? Please tell me! Thank you! **

**PEACEYS!**

**-Purple Black Rose**


End file.
